


the soul of the dead can't sing

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: When Grimmjow is born his mark ‘Ichigo’ is a rusty copper. Having a mark in a colour meant that the other half of your soul isn’t born yet. He stares at the mark and wonders who the man behind the name will become. There is a war going on and he has to go, he doesn't want to, he wants to travel to the places where the name Ichigo comes from, wants to see where his soulmate will be born and learn his language. He never gets the chance.Grimmjow dies with a bullet hole in his stomach and a heart full of rage and despair.His mark stayed a rusty copper.





	the soul of the dead can't sing

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure I'll continue this bc its a prologue ehh

When Grimmjow is born his mark ‘Ichigo’ is a rusty copper. Having a mark in a colour meant that the other half of your soul isn’t born yet. He stares at the mark and wonders who the man behind the name will become. There is a war going on and he has to go, he doesn't want to, he wants to travel to the places where the name Ichigo comes from, wants to see where his soulmate will be born and learn his language. He never gets the chance.

 

Grimmjow dies with a bullet hole in his stomach and a heart full of rage and despair.

 

His mark stayed a rusty copper.

.

.

.

.

.

 

He loses himself for a while, instincts telling him that either he eats or he will be eaten. He thrives on instinct but he never forgets the name a burning mark on his wrist that he can’t see anymore but belongs to him either way.

 

When he becomes adjuchas he despairs the white plates that cover his body, he longs to see the name, wants to see if his other half is born yet. When others tell him to give up, to surrender to his place Grimmjow simply refuses, lets them think it’s because he wants to be a king when all he knows is that for as long as he fights he wont fade into nothingness and therefor still has a chance to see him, Ichigo.

.

.

.

He asks once before he kills the other hollow, if they can remember their past. It doesn't surprise him when they say no. Grimmjow decides that if it’s his own iron will that keeps the bond strong then he will stay that way forever.

.

.

.

.

.

He feels it when the boy is born, he howls in ecstasy, his soul is complete at last. The howls turn mournful when he realizes he can’t leave Hueco Mundo, all that power and yet he can’t do anything.

.

.

.

.

.

the years blur together, he feels his soulmate in a muted way, only feeling spikes of immense sadness once and then only soft feelings.

Grimmjow doesn't give up, he will see his soulmate once.

.

.

.

The boy dies.

 

And lives again.

 

Grimmjow doesn't understand, suddenly his soulmates presence at the back of his skull vanishes and after horrible hours remerges again.

This keeps on going, turning him insane with frustration

 

And then Aizen shows up

 

He gives him power but all Grimmjow sees is an option to open doors, he takes it.

 

The name on his arm is a stark black now, the birth of his soulmate now a dark proof that he is still despite all connected with his half.

Shoving his left arm into the pocket of his haori he vows never to let anyone see his mark.

.

.

.

He fights this Kurosaki boy but he can’t bring himself to kill him, it confuses him so much that he lets Ulquiorra take him away.

.

.

Tosen cuts off his arm, all these years fighting to see his mark again and the shinigami cuts it off.

.

.

.

Grimmjow loses it.

.

.

.

.

The Kurosaki kid snarls at him and he can’t help but grin, feral in the end, just like him.

They fight and he dares to call it fun, if death could be fun. Then he hears the small girl yell. _Ichigo!_

 

It distracts him enough for the boy to stab him with his zanpakuto.

 

It all fits, Grimmjow decides when he feels himself fading. Looking up to see Ichigo towering over him, when the sun bounces off his hair it looks like _copper_.

 

 

He closes his eyes.


End file.
